


Practice

by Limpet666



Series: Incidental [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Dooku/Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Verbal Commands, consensual voyeurism, established polyamorous realtionship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limpet666/pseuds/Limpet666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan needs to learn to control his reactions, and his partners are always willing to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

> From a Tumblr prompt that got out of control.
> 
> Preesestablished Dooku/Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan/Anakin relationship.

“You really must control your blushing,” a deep voice commented behind him. “It’s unbecoming for a Jedi in Council Chambers.”

Plus Masters Dooku and Qui-Gon kept getting chastised by Master Yoda for clearly distracting Obi-Wan in the middle of proceedings.

“It's not like I can help it,” Obi-Wan complained, breathing out a huff as he headed to his own room in their shared quarters.

“Of course you can,” Dooku's voice was purr next to his ear, closer than Obi-Wan expected, and the younger man started in surprise.

“W-What?” Obi-Wan turned his head to look at the man who was pressing himself against his back, and saw that Anakin and Qui-Gon had also followed into his bedroom.

“You just need some practice,” Dooku spoke against the back of Obi-Wan's neck, his beard tickling against his skin.

“Practice?”

“To get over your embarrassment.”

Dooku was speaking so plainly, even as he ran his hands over Obi-Wan's chest and stomach, and Obi-Wan could feel the heat rising to his face.

“How?”

Dooku made a pleased noise and stepped back without explanation. When Obi-Wan turned around to look at him he found the older man had snagged Anakin by the arm and pulled him close.

His voice too quiet for Obi-Wan to hear as he spoke into Anakin's ear, the younger man's eyes on Obi-Wan as a broad smirk stretched across his face.

Anakin looked to Dooku briefly, sharing a silence before he nodded, running a hand back through the older man's white hair before walking with purpose to Obi-Wan.

He took his former Master in a firm hold without warning and kissed him deep. His mouth muffled the startled noise Obi-Wan emitted, and he began pushing him back towards the bed without pause. He was clearly not wasting any time as he pulled at Obi-Wan's belt, divesting him of the accessory in record time and pushing the rest of his tunics off to the floor for them to step over.

“A-ah, Anakin!” Obi-Wan was overwhelmed, not quite sure what was going on. Not that he minded; the actions themselves weren't unfamiliar, but he sensed there was more to this than he had been told.

Anakin pushed him down onto the bed and Obi-Wan let out a gasp as he bounced briefly on the soft mattress.

“Sit back against the wall,” Anakin told him as he removed his belt and tunics, and it was then Obi-Wan got a good look at what else was going on in the room.

Qui-Gon had seated himself in the one chair in the room, leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, his blue eyes watching them intently. Dooku was on the other side of the room, close to the bed and leaned against the dresser. He was also watching them with a sharp, interested gaze.

Obi-Wan groaned when he realised what this was. They were going to _watch_.

He fought against his embarrassment as he did what Anakin asked, shifting back on the bed to put his back against the wall. He would be lying he he said he wasn't a little bit aroused at the prospect.

Anakin crawled up over the bed towards him, hands landing on Obi-Wan's knees to push his legs apart so he could settle between them. He leaned up to kiss Obi-Wan again, but it was brief and only a precursor to start a train of firm wet kisses down over Obi-Wan's body.

Anakin licked and nipped down over Obi-Wan's neck before biting against his shoulder, drawing a gasp from the older man before he soothed it with his tongue. Anakin took a few seconds to suck a livid bruise onto Obi-Wan's pale skin before continuing down.

Obi-Wan's head fell back with a gasp as Anakin caught one of his nipples in his mouth, and his eyes closed at the sensation.

“Open your eyes.” The order came from across the room, a soft but commanding voice, and Obi-Wan opened his eyes obediently, looking over to Qui-Gon as a hot blush rose to his cheeks. His former-Master wore a faint smirk, eyes intent with lust, but otherwise he looked unaffected.

Anakin continued down, and Obi-Wan turned his gaze to the younger man, watching his progress as he nibbled and kissed down over his stomach. His fingers curled into the waistband of Obi-Wan's pants and slid them down off his hips. There was no getting them off with him between his legs, but Anakin pulled them down enough to free his former Master's erection.

A gasping moan escaped Obi-Wan as the cool air touched his heated skin. He bit his lip and almost closed his eyes again before catching himself, and instead his head fell back against the wall. He lifted his eyes briefly, and found two pairs of eyes watching him attentively. They weren't doing anything, just _watching_.

“Look at Anakin,” Dooku's voice was commanding, and Obi-Wan obeyed immediately, turning his gaze down to watch as Anakin slowly took Obi-Wan's cock into his mouth.

“A-ah!” Obi-Wan gasped as the hot wetness surrounded him, and his hand lifted as though to grab Anakin's hair before he was interrupted.

“Hands at your sides.” The order was sharp, Dooku again, and Obi-Wan groaned desperately as he gripped the blankets tight next to his legs.

Anakin began working him immediately, and Obi-Wan let out a stream of whimpering pants as he watched his cock disappeared into Anakin's mouth again and again. Anakin maintained steady eye contact the entire time, and Obi-Wan's whole body shivered at the intimacy of it.

“Nnn...Anakin...” Obi-Wan breathed, his legs shifting wider as he pressed his feet down against the bed.

Anakin picked up the pace a little and had to break eye contact as he focussed on his task. His hands gripped Obi-Wan's thighs firmly, keeping his legs apart as the older man moaned and twitched.

“Look at me.” Qui-Gon's voice, but Obi-Wan didn't hear what he'd said as he continued to stare down at Anakin's mouth.

“Now.” Louder and firmer when Obi-Wan didn't immediately comply, and that was enough to draw Obi-Wan's attention. He keened a desperate moan when blue eyes caught and held his gaze. Qui-Gon had shifted position only to lean back against the chair. He was clearly aroused, but made no move to pleasure himself as he regarded Obi-Wan. It was almost like he didn't notice.

“Q-Qui--” Obi-Wan panted, cheeks red and the flush of pleasure slowly creeping down his neck and onto his chest. He kept his eyes locked to Qui-Gon's even as Anakin hummed around his cock and drew shuddering moans from his lips.

It was _intense_ , having one lover pleasure him whilst the other two looked on as audience. A commanding audience.

As the pleasure built, Obi-Wan's eyes slipped close unbidden, and his groan was interrupted by Dooku ordering him to open his eyes again.

He obeyed immediately, even as the hard voice sent an additional shiver of pleasure through him. His gaze was captured by Dooku, the older Master holding his attention even as Anakin upped his pace and Obi-Wan's orgasm rushed at him with startling speed.

“F-Force!” Obi-Wan choked out, every muscle in his body tight with tension, his fingers curled in a white knuckle grip in the sheets. Still, he obediently kept his gaze locked to Dooku, eyes wide and desperate as his toes curled and feet pressed hard into the mattress.

“A-Anakin--! I'm--!”

Anakin didn't let up, and Obi-Wan's orgasm rolled over him like a cresting wave, the force of it pushing him back against the wall, head back and eyes squeezed shut as he let out a shout of pleasure. His body convulsed and roiled as Anakin held his hips in a vice-like grip and continued to pleasure him beyond what Obi-Wan ever thought possible. His cries went on an on until he was reduced to little more than whining, jerky gasps, and it was only then that Anakin let up.

Obi-Wan lost track of time for a few minutes, but when he came around he found he had been moved to a lying position. Dooku was sat next to him, long fingers combing through his sweaty hair. The older man wore a pleased smile, softer than any he would ever wear outside their chambers.

“You did well,” he commended, leaning low to press a fond kiss to Obi-Wan's forehead.

The younger man let out a weary laugh. At the edge of his concentration he heard a noise at the end of the bed, and he looked down to see Anakin getting his reward for 'helping' Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon's head was between the younger man's legs and Anakin had his fingers curled tight in the older man's long hair as he gasped and rocked in pleasure.

But as pleasant a sight as it was, Obi-Wan was still too out of it for it to affect him, and he instead turned back to Dooku, enjoying the fingers in his hair and soft kisses the Master pressed to his hand and fingertips.

Before long Anakin was sated, and he wearily dragged himself up to lie against Obi-Wan, who was already half asleep. He wrapped an arm across his former Master and nuzzled his face into his shoulder before stilling.

After pressing fond kisses and gentle touches to their young lovers, Qui-Gon and Dooku pulled the blankets up over them before heading out into their shared chambers. Dooku hadn't even closed the bedroom door before Qui-Gon had grabbed him by the hand and dragged him towards his own bedroom.

It was their turn now.


End file.
